1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small scale waste management systems, and more particularly to a litter box whose contents can be easily sifted and cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Litter trays and boxes are common in households with pets, and more especially in households with cats, to collect pet waste. After repeated use, solid pet waste and coagulated litter clumps from pet urine foul the litter box and cause unpleasant odors, necessitating the frequent replacement, or sifting, of the litter by the pet owner. This task is not pleasant. Accordingly, a number of prior art products have addressed the need for a litter box that separates pet waste and clumps from clean litter.
There are, however, a number of disadvantages associated with existing litter boxes. Some require the user to flip the litter box 180.degree., while others require the user to flip the litter box 360.degree.. Some require the user to use a complicated tilting, rotating motion to sift the litter, or to lift the sifting tray up through the litter to separate the pet waste, then rotate the box back approximately 90.degree. to empty the main pan of litter so the sifting tray can be replaced. Finally, others mount the litter box on a frame, upon which the user rotates the box.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a litter box that is simple in design, easy to use, and inexpensive to construct.